Juza
Juza (ジュウザ) is one of the five designated protectors of the Nanto General and rules over the "cloud" element. During their childhood days, Juza often played with Yuria and occasionally teased Raoh and Toki during their training. As they matured into adulthood, he eventually fell in love with Yuria but is shocked to learn that she is his younger half-sister. Renouncing his duties, he painfully distances himself from her and chooses to live a carefree and somewhat degenerate lifestyle. When the other Nanto Goshasei fall while trying to prevent Raoh's march, Juza only agrees to fight his old rival when he learns that the Nanto General he is asked to protect is actually Yuria. Swearing to die for her sake, he stalls Raoh as Kenshiro hurries to her. He lasts the longest of the Nanto Goshasei who tried to stop Raoh, even stealing Koukougou and using the blood from his wounds to his advantage. Cursing Raoh until the end, he refuses to reveal the identity of the Nanto General. Even though he dies without telling Raoh, his opponent learns the truth of the Nanto General based on Juza's pure determination to stop him. Impressed by his spirit, both Raoh and Koukougou show courtesy to him and honor his death by giving him a proper burial. Quotes Gameplay Moveset Techniques *''Burai Ippo Ken'' (Fist of The Wandering Maverick) - Juza does a cloud imbued right uppercut then a straight. *''Jin Raifu'' (Lightning Storm Strike) - Juza does an up close punch. If he connects, he follows with a kick, before doing a palm thrust and a spin kick that blasts the enemy away. *''Fuun Mugen Kyaku'' (Wind Cloud Phantasm Kick) - Juza goes into a handstand and rapidly kicks at the air, and helpless enemies trapped within. He then does a sweeping kick that sends them flying. *''Furai Shoku Sho'' (Howling Gale palm) - Juza charges his hands with energy, ram charges forward and release the energy in the form of a beam at his prey. *''Sen Fuun Kai'' - Juza leaps into the air, comes down spinning and smashes the ground, releasing shockwaves that blast away enemies around him. *''Ryouun Ressai Ha'' - Juza jumps into the air and shoots a cross made of energy at the ground. It will kill any grunts in the path. *''Gekiheki Haisui Sho'' - Juza sets his palms forward, and blasts a powerful energy out. Tried it against Raoh, and it failed. Fighting Style The producer originally didn't plan for him to be playable, but fan requests changed his mind for Shin Hokuto Musou. Unlike his previous video game counterpart, Juza fights with gusts of pressured wind like the comic. His Unique Action allows him to have a greater variety of combo strings, and the ability to have an unpredictable style to confuse foes and mix up his offense. In turn, Juza's fighting style does not exploit the Meridian Shock mechanics, demanding scroll abilities and to maintain a steady regiment to help level him up. Gallery Juza-concept.jpg|Concept artwork Juza-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available as downloadable content File:Goshasei-soldier.jpg|Goshasei soldier, ordered to protect and serve the Nanto General and Goshasei External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters